


At least once.

by Bubbsch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbsch/pseuds/Bubbsch
Summary: With the end of the battle, lives have changed for better or worse.With the end of the Death Eater's trials and the back to Hogwarts, they need to learn how to deal with it all.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. After it all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic based in the Harry Potter Universe.  
> The characters in this work are not mine, they belong to J.K.Rowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfic based in the Harry Potter Universe.  
> The characters in this work are not mine, they belong to J.K.Rowling.

The war has ended.  
  
At least for some people. For those who didn't participate in the events, didn't felt the dread of it all, did not lose someone to it. Draco Malfoy was not one of those people.  
  
He had lost everything to this war. His friends, his parents, his home, his status, his self-worth and himself. Close to the end of the battle his parents had rescued him, and took him to their manor, now tainted with the whims of a mad man. His father wanted to flee the country and hide, but he was tired of running, tired of living afraid and so, he stood his ground on the matter. He wanted to stay and be tried for his crimes, and with that get some absolve some guilt he has been carrying along the last years. For his surprise, his mother took his side. She, too, was tired of hiding and living afraid, and was sorry for all the harm don to their family and others.  
  
With that, the matter was settled, they would stay put and wait for the aurors who would come to get them when everything was done. It didn't take them long to find the Malfoy family in the Manor, sitting in their sitting room, wands upon the table, just waiting for it to be done.  
  
With that, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were sent to Azkaban to wait for their trials. It took a little more than a month for the trials to start, and when that happened Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were moved to retaining cell under the Ministry of Magic, seemed as their crimes were inferior as some committed and that Azkaban was crowded with prisoners.  
  
Because of that same reason, their trials were some last ones to be hold. His father, as he came to know after, was sentenced to 32 years in Azkaban for the crimes committed during the first and second wizarding wars. He founded he wasn't too upset about this outcome, since it was his father's fault that they had hostage Voldemort and that he had that hideous thing in his arm. When his mother trial came, she got nervous and afraid for her. Yes, she was an accomplice of the Death Eaters, but she still helped the Light side to win by lying in the face of Voldemort. He knew she was biased and prejudiced, but he blamed that on her upbringing, and he knew she was loving and cared for him, even with that cold and poised external.  
  
His own trial took a bit long to end, he had a trial with a jury using Veritaserum, one with the press and the public in which witnesses were brought upon, and then one with only the Wizengamot, during this last one he learned that the Golden Boy was missing and everyone was a bit panicked about it, even with Shacklebolt assuring everyone that he just needed some time to heal. Draco Malfoy also learned that his former nemesis had left a letter with his testimony, in which he claimed not to blame Draco for his actions. This enraged the Winzegamot more than anything, and it leads to another post bone in his trial.  
  
Later on, he learned that his mother had been sentenced to one year in Azkaban and after it more 5 of house arrest. Considering everything that happened, it wasn't so bad, and he was glad she only would have one year in that place.  
  
Then it came his last trial, in which the witnesses were heard again. He saw Luna Lovegood with her eerie eyes testify in his behalf, claiming that he used to be nice and bring the food in the cellars, even when he wasn't supposed to. Ollivander looking fragile as a plume, claimed he was just a boy and recalled a cold day when he brought an extra blanket for them to warm up. Then the sister of Charity Burbage had appeared and upon seeing her, Draco felt very sick. Many more came to witness his character and upbringing, some that did not even know him that well but wanted to see the young Death Eater rot in Azkaban.  
  
Each witness was heard separately, and Harry Potter's letter was not read again. After the witnesses have all been heard, the wizards and witches of the Wizengamot started to debated which action to take regarding the young Malfoy. Draco had already conformed himself with the prospect of being sentenced to Azkaban, when out of nowhere Potter came to rescue him.  
  
Potter, with his messy hair, olive-to-brown skin and dull green eyes. He looked terrible, tired and void.  
  
He entered the room, despite the protests of the guards on the door and made himself be heard. His speech was very concise and thoughtfully, and he quoted, without even looking at Draco's direction, that:  
  
“If Draco Malfoy, whom never had killed no one, has to be sentenced to Azkaban, then so should I, since I broke many laws and have killed Voldemort!”  
  
Many voices in the Wizengamot buzzed in whispers with the fear that that name still evoked. They sounded like a swarm of bees, angry and feeling opposed to. But the Great Harry Potter had spoken and with that, Draco Malfoy was sentenced to help the repairing of Hogwarts, to finish his studies and to have his every move tracked by the Aurors for the following two years, and he could not leave Britain for the same time frame. He also could not return to the Manor for that time being, and the contents of his vaults would be seized in 30% to repair the damage made by his family to the Wizarding society. He would also have to have sessions with a mind healer to be able to be part of society again.  
  
Everything considered, he thought this was only fair. And with that he was led to the Ministry chamber's to meet with Shacklebolt, and there a tracking spell was put on his wand and all the papers were sorted. For that moment, until his graduation at Hogwarts he would have to live at Hogwarts. Aurors escorted him back to Saint Mungus, where a Mind Healer had already being informed of his case and where to start his treatment.  
  
Madam Jones was an older woman, married, with no kids. White hair and violet eyes. At first, he thought it strange, but later into the session she explained it was a something called Alexandria's Genesis, a genetic disorder that caused her eyes to be purple. In their first session, they got to know a bit about each other to get familiarized. She spoke of herself and her family, and never once she forced him to open up or made him fell ashamed. He decided he like her. “Now Draco, I will give you some homework. Since these sessions have also the purpose to reiterate you into society after the latest events, you will have to apologize to those you may have hurt during your life. You can do it personally, or simply write them a letter. But I would like that you started before our next meeting in two days.” “I do not know if I can do it. They all hate me and would never accept my apologies” Draco said feeling very small voicing his fears out loud. “Draco, the matter here is not to be forgiven or not, but to start your healing process by repenting and taking responsibility for your actions. The important thing in this exercise is for you to truly understand what happened to others other than yourself, so you can see their perspective and with this fully acknowledge what the war made to others”.  
  
After that, he was escorted to Hogwarts, which would be his home for the next year. Minerva McGonagall greeted him with a handshake and not many words, looking through her square spectacles with wise eyes. After the Aurors were gone, and he found himself in her office he apologized to her for his role in the war, which lead to some tears of shame and remorse. For that, she looked into his eyes and in a warmer tone said:  
  
“Now, none of that Mister Malfoy. I accept your apologies and hope to see you thrive in your future.” and them with her non-nonsense voice. “As part of your sentence you'll help to rebuild the castle, many others will also come to help, but they'll not be staying here. Breakfast is at 9:00am and the re-building will start at 10:00am. Lunch will be served at 13:00pm until 14:00pm, and the shift is over at 20:00pm, when the dinner will be served. After that, you'll go to your quarters and remain there until next morning. In the days you have your meeting with Madam Jones, you'll meet her at your lunch hour in the office next to the Hospital Wing, your lunch will be served there and you are supposed to return to work after your session. Do you have any questions?  
  
“Yes Headmistress, where will I be sleeping?”  
  
“Meanwhile, in the Slytherin rooms, since they weren't affected by the war. After the term starts, the returning eight years will have their own space seem you are all of age now.” Draco Malfoy nodded quietly at this statement. “If you do not have any other question for me, you can go with the Aurors fetch your things at the Manor and when you return, you can go straight to your old room in the dungeons.”  
  
At that Draco stood up, and with a relieved semblance thanked the professor, now Headmistress, for this second chance once again and left her office.  
  
Letting the Hogwarts grounds he was side apparatated to the Manor, always in a sombre silence.  
  
Seeing the Manor again was hard, seeing that it now held terrible memories for him. The Auror went with him and checked everything he put on his trunk, making no comments on the contents at all. He was a very quiet and professional man, never looking at him with despise or pity. After all his belongings were packed in his trunk, he left once again to Hogwarts.  
  
Walking the destroyed halls to his old room was hard, everything he felt ashamed of was in those walls. Once in his old room, he took some parchment, quill and ink bottle from his trunk and started on his apology letters. It was very hard to start, there were so many people he had to make a list of names. These amendments process was against everything he learned a Malfoy should do. Malfoys did not apologize for nothing. But once he started, he couldn't stop. Putting in paper everything he regretted doing, every of his mistakes, every wrong doing. He went this way until 3 a.m., tears had been shared, and he had managed to write 36 letters in total.  
  
Then he fell in to bed, and slept an uneasy sleep, full of flashing lights and screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it and want to see more of my work, please leave kudos and send me a message.  
> Thank you for reading thus far. Hope to see you soon. <3


	2. Apologies and acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfic based in the Harry Potter Universe.  
> The characters in this work are not mine, they belong to J.K.Rowling.

Draco woke up at 8a.m, sweating, tired and with the soft green light of the lake on his eyes, went to shower and took some time deciding what to wear. He knew it was foolish, but he still took pride on his appearance. He ended up opting for black jumper pants and a white plain long sleeved T-shirt and trainers. He knew this was going to be a trying day, so he braced himself and went out of the Slytherin common room.  
  
Upon his arrival in the Great Hall, he noticed some familiar faces were already there. The Weasley's, Logbottom, Granger, the Patil twins, Goldstein and Potter. All of them turned to look at him and the room fell in a chilly quietness, he felt very self-conscious. He took a deep breath, held his head up high and strode to the empty sear in the end of the table, away from others.  
  
He wanted to apologize to them, but this was still a fairly new concept to him, and he felt he could not do that now. He felt his stomach turn and twist in shame and agony.  
  
He sat at the end of the table and ate a little in silence until McGonagall appeared, and they went to their designated work spaces to continue the repairs. Draco Malfoy never thought it would be so gratifying to do hard work, but every piece of stone he helped put in place was as if he was putting a piece of himself together. He worked almost alone all the time and worked harder than everyone, almost missing meal times.  
  
At the end of the day, he went to the Owlery and sent the first apology letter. Back to his room, he resumed writing and after he was spent, took a shower and went to bed. His days helping fix the castled passed almost in a blur, he woke up, got dressed, went to breakfast, went to work, lunched, more work, then the owlery, wrote a few more letters, took a shower and went to sleep.  
  
The only change in this routine was when he had the appointment with his Mind Healer. During those hours he spent talking about everything, his childhood, his mother, his father, his regrets, his nightmares and dreams. He found out that it was okay if someone did not forgive him, it was their right after all. He himself was having troubles forgiving his father for all that was done, but he was still a work in progress, much like the castle he was helping rebuild.  
  
Two weeks before the terms start, McGonagall made an announcement after the diner.  
  
” I am glad to inform you all that the repairs to the school are officially done. I wanted to thank you all for coming and helping to make our school hole and safe again. For those who will return, I hope to see you all in the star of the terms. Good night”.  
  
McGonagall called for him in her office after that.  
  
” Mister Malfoy, now that the repairs in the school are done you are to go to the new eight-year quarters. There you are to pick a room, and in the return of classes you will have roommate. Until then, you have a schedule visit to the Diagon Alley tomorrow, to buy the needed supplies for this year. Here is your supply list.” She handed him a parchment. “Now if you follow me, I will lead you to your new room”  
  
They left her office and went to the third floor, there she opened a door which lead to a long hallway full of closed doors.  
  
” For the eight-year accommodations, we turned this old professors flats in bedrooms and in a sitting area to be used as a common room. Every room will host 2 students, and have their private bathroom.” She was explaining while giving him a tour. “ Now you may go to and choose your own room, the elves will bring your things later on. You are to expect your fellow students at August 30th, 2 days before the rest of the school.” And with that, she let him to.  
  
He ended up choosing the last room in the hallway, it seemed more privet and had an extra window to it. It was a simple room, everything was clear, only two four-poster bed in opposite walls, small wardrobes next to it and desks to work upon. The bed clothes were a soft tone of grey, very soothing and easy on the eye, the curtains were a creamy colour. It looked comfortable and peaceful, and so very quiet. The bathroom was also clear, everything was white with copper details, and it had a small bathtub with clawed feet next to the shower door. Above from the sink, there was a huge mirror with a beautiful intricate flowery frame. Everything was very concise and plain.  
  
Then he went to see the common room. Desks and sofas were scattered around the room in a cosy way in a mix of brown tones, there was a fireplace in the room and some arm chairs next to it. The walls were light in a peaceful shade of eggshell and there were some banners of the Hogwarts houses in it, along with a banner of the Hogwarts crest above the fireplace. He sat in one of the arm chairs next to the heart and started to consider everything that could go wrong this year. Starting with the trip to the Diagon Alley tomorrow. He made a quick mental list of thing he would need aside from the supplies for Hogwarts this year. Even though he had written and sent apologies letters, most of them stayed with no replies, a few were replied with a howler and only 3 had accepted his apologies. He figures that was fine, he was still beaten for not being able to apologize personally to those who were helping to repair the school, but everything at its own time. He knew he would do it, he just had the courage yet. Sitting in the arm chair, he noticed a small door in the wall opposed to him, he got up to look at it and found a little kitchen inside. A small sink, some teapots and a cabinet full of white plain mugs. Also, there was an empty cabinet under the sink. He thought this was a nice addition to the room, since he wouldn't need to go to the kitchen fetch tea at 3 a.m. when his insomnia was worst because of the nightmares with the fyendfire. He went back to his room, only to find the elves had already brought his things. He chose the bed opposite to the wall and started to unpack his things, using an extension charm in the wardrobe to fit his clothes. Then he went to fix his book in the shelves and put his toiletries in the bathroom.  
  
Then he sat on his bed and started to write one last letter, this one Madam Jones had asked him to write in the last session. An apology letter to himself. He didn't even know where to start. With furious tears in his eyes he began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it and want to see more of my work, please leave kudos and send me a message.  
> Thank you for reading thus far. Hope to see you soon. <3


	3. The Letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfic based in the Harry Potter Universe.  
> The characters in this work are not mine, they belong to J.K.Rowling.

_Dear Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
_   
  
_I am sorry for when you were 3 and tried to hug your father, and he pushed you away._   
  
_I am sorry. I am sorry for that time when you were 6 and entered father's studio without his permission, I am sorry that you got in trouble for it and that you still can feel the places where the sting hex hit you._   
  
_I am sorry for all the time your Aunt Bella would curse you while teaching you Occlumency._   
  
_I am sorry you ended up so good at hiding your thoughts and feelings, that you hide them from yourself._   
  
_I am sorry for when you were 8 and invited Blaise to go to the Manor, and your father found you kissing Blaise's cheek and for that you ended grounded with no food for 2 days._   
  
_I am sorry for when you were 11 and failed to befriend Potter. And I am sorry he chose Weasley friendship over yours._   
  
_I am sorry for when you first Potter, that you mock his inly friend._   
  
_I am sorry about the Crucio you received that Christmas Holiday._   
  
_I am sorry for all the nasty things you said to Potter and his friends just because you were hurting and could not deal with it. I am sorry you did not have a better judgment sense to deject everything your father ever told you about Blood Purity._   
  
_I am sorry you left Potter in the Dark Forest because you were too afraid to help out._   
  
_I am sorry for when you were 12 you father scarred you on the lowest of your back with that hideous belt with the family crest because you could not best Potter at Quidditch nor Granger in classes._   
  
_I am sorry for when you were 13 and your father avoided you, pretending you did not exist for the whole year because Potter manage the out best you again. And because Granger punched you the face._   
  
_I am sorry for all the nasty things you said about her after that incident._   
  
_I am sorry you tried to get Hagrid fired._   
  
_I am sorry you mocked Lupin more than everyone, and that you called him utterly disgusting names when you found out he was a werewolf._   
  
_I am sorry for when you were 14 and you found out how bad your father were, and you still did now listen to reason and continued to spill all that crap about blood and hierarchy. I am also sorry for when you met Potter in the Quidditch Mondial and felt your heart grown in your chest, and told your mother about it. Your father hit you hard across the face, but that was not your fault._   
  
_I am sorry for when every time Potter almost died in that stupid Tournament, your heart almost stop. Every. Single. Sodding. Time._   
  
_I am sorry you worked with Skeeter to destroy Potter's image._   
  
_I am sorry for when you were 15 and tried to have sex with Pansy, only to find out you are terribly gay. And that you parent found anything to blame on you and Crucio you during the Christmas Holidays again. And I am sorry that Voldemort made you a pawn because of your parents stupidity._   
  
_I am sorry you worked with that biased bitch snitching students in fifth year._   
  
_I am sorry you were forced to accept the Mark, that you tortured Muggles, that you poisoned Weasley, cursed Bell and tried to kill Dumbledore._   
  
_I am sorry you let the Death Eaters enter Hogwarts to protect yourself and your mother. I am sorry you did not listen to Severus._   
  
_I am sorry Bellatrix thought it would be funny to carve “Fairy” in your chest._   
  
_I am sorry you tried to Crucio Potter in the bathroom._   
  
_I am sorry you had to live under the same roof as a homicidal maniac._   
  
_I am sorry that Voldemort tried to give you away to Greyback, for him to do as he wished._   
  
_I am sorry your father never spoke up on this._   
  
_I am sorry you had to watch your Muggle Studies Teacher get killed._   
  
_I am sorry Mulciber used the Imperious Curse to abuse you, while Travers watched._   
  
_I am sorry you put your faith and your life in people who should not be trusted._   
  
_I am sorry you had to watch Ollivander, Lovegood and so many others be tortured._   
  
_I am sorry you caused more harm than good when you tried to do the right thing._   
  
_I am sorry you had to watch your mom being cursed because you helped Potter escape._   
  
_I am sorry you had to watch Vincent die in the fiendfyre. I am sorry you still can hear his screams._   
  
_I am sorry you Imperioed Madam Rosmerta._   
  
_I am sorry for all the Carrows made you do._   
  
_I am sorry you had to took part in the battle of Hogwarts, and see so many young people, good people die._   
  
_I am sorry you still wake up screaming from nightmares._   
  
_I am sorry for all the pain you suffered._   
  
_I am even more sorry for all the pain you caused._   
  
_I am sorry you spat poison every time you open your mouth._   
  
_I am sorry your parents never showed you how it is a loving family._   
  
_I am sorry you were made into this pathetic excuse of a human being._   
  
_I am sorry you were afraid and alone for your hole life._   
  
_I am sorry you thought you had to hide being gay._   
  
_I am sorry you could not end your life in your cell._   
  
_I am sorry you get to live, while so many were dead._   
  
_I am sorry for existing._   
  
_I hope you will be better and do better this year, and the next to come._   
  
_Yours,_   
  
_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it and want to see more of my work, please leave kudos and send me a message.  
> Thank you for reading thus far. Hope to see you soon. <3


	4. Shopping.

It was a dreadful morning. So much sun. Draco suddenly missed the gloomy morning in the Dungeons, the cold glint of green coming from the lake instead of this ghastly direct sunlight. He cast a Tempus Charm, and groaned. He had 40 minutes until his session with Madam Jones.  
  
He got up and showered quickly, looking into the wardrobe he remembered he was supposed to go to Diagon Alley today, so he picked the most innocuous black pair of pants and robes he found. He really did not want to drawn attention. With one last look to the mirror, he took the letter he wrote in the previous night and left the room heading to the infirmary.  
  
Madam Jones was already waiting for him in the annex room.  
  
“Good morning Draco. How was your night?” She asked politely.  
  
“It was awful. I was trapped again, with Bellatrix.”  
  
“And what do you think triggered this dream?” She asked while taking notes.  
  
“Well, it was that bloody letter of apology to myself you made me write.” He said angrily.  
  
“I see. In this dream of yours, what did she make to you?”  
  
“She,” He choked on the words. “She was carving those nasty words in my lower back, while they watched it.”  
  
“And who were they?” She asked looking straight into his eyes.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably in this chair and looked away, feeling the tears start to bloom in his eyes.  
  
“Mulciber and Travers” He said with a small voice.” One time, while Voldemort was not at the manor, they got drunk. Very drunk. And they thought it would be fun to Imperious me and make me do things to them. Mulciber did it, Travers just watched while touching himself. They were very satisfied to find Bellatrix carving in my lower back, you see?” Tears were spilling freely now, he did not even try to hide it, sobbing quietly. This memory caused him so many emotions, hate, pain, shame. He couldn't even start to decipher it. She gave him a few moments to recollect.

“Did anything else happen?” She asked with a glint of pain in her eyes.

”No. He j-just made me to-touch him and take of my sh-shirt. His voice was trembling. “Voldemort got there a few minutes after they started, and then they fled to the meeting. And I just stood there. After it I did not came out of my room for two weeks. Until Luna was made captive.” Draco’s voice sounded weak even for himself.   
  
“I'm sorry you had to endure this Draco. Do you have the letter with you?” He nodded quietly, no daring to say another word. “Well, I want you to read it out loud, to yourself in front of a mirror tonight. Have you ever heard of Ho'oponopono?”  
  
“No, what is it?” He said drying his tears with his sleeve.  
  
“It is an ancient Hawaiian healing technique. Its translation is 'to fix a mistake', and it is based on the principle that the mistakes we make have origin in polluted thoughts and painful memories of the past. By engaging Ho'oponopono, you'll release the energy of those thoughts that cause imbalance and disorder. It is made to help you from the inside-out. “  
  
“What it will require of me?” Draco asked slightly suspicious of such weird practice and logic.  
  
“At first, you need to know. It is a Muggle method, but proven very effective, would you have a problem trying it knowing it is muggle?” Draco was a bit sceptical, but shook his head nonetheless. “Good, so tonight you'll stand in front of a mirror, any mirror, and you'll read that letter” She pointed at the parchment in his hands "to yourself, looking into your eyes. I want you to really meant it Draco. Really apologize to yourself. After it, with all those thoughts still inside your mind, you'll say the following:  
  
“I am sorry.  
Forgive me.  
I am grateful  
I love you”.  
  
Draco snorted very quietly at it, a bit suspicious of this method.  
  
“This is a mantra, its meaning is “I am sorry for what caused this disturbance. Forgive me for causing it, I didn't know. I am grateful for having revealed this aspect of me. I love you for who you are.”” She looked intently in his eyes. “Do you think you can manage it?”  
  
“I guess so, it does not seem that hard. I just have to say the words”.  
  
“We'll see about this in the next session.” she looked at her watch. “Before you go I have another Muggle tradition to share with you that I think it will help. This one is used in support groups for addicts, but I found that it contain much truth to be stuck with only one group. It goes “God grant me the serenely to accept the thing I can not change, courage to change the things I can and the wisdom to know the difference” I believe this is a mantra you'll find useful.” She gave him a small smile. He smiled back, it certainly had some truth to those words. “I took the liberty to write it down for you, the Ho'oponopono mantra and the serenity prayer too.” She handed him the parchment, he took it gladly. “Our time for today has ended, I hope you enjoy your walk through Diagon Alley today.”  
  
And with that he left, quiet and thoughtful. He let his feet guide him to the Hogwarts doors without noticing the way. When he got there he saw a tall, lanky black man waiting for him. As soon as his steps were heard the man turned, a bright smile showing on his face. He was handsome, all dark skin, caramel eyes and military haircut. He walked up to Draco with that mesmerizing smile and offered a hand for him to shake. Without second thoughts, Draco took it.  
  
“Hello Draco, how are you?” Draco raised one eyebrow to this familiarity this strange was treating him, the stranger chuckled lightly. “Oh sorry, I forgot you Brits treat each other by surname. Let's start over. Hello Mr. Malfoy, I am Auror Oliveira and I will be escorting you today.” He said in mock seriousness, he had an accent Draco couldn't quite pinpoint and was very friendly.  
  
“You are not from here are you?” Draco said suspiciously and inebriated by that white pearl smile.  
  
“Haha, no. I'm not. I'm from Brazil, just moved here a month ago. Internship and exchange program.” He said still smiling. Of course, he was friendly, he did not know Draco and what he did during the war.  
  
“You know who I am?” He asked to be sure.  
  
“Yeah, I've read your file before coming. Let's go then?” He said, still friendly.  
  
“Why are you not afraid, or repulsed or judging me?” He asked a bit surprised by the demeanour in the Auror's way.  
  
“Should I be? Do you want me to?” He asked, and for the first time his smile faltered, and he sported a serious expression. Draco thought a bit, and he really did not want that, so he shook his head negatively. Auror Oliveira's smile went back to its place. “Alright then, let's go shopping.”  
  
They walked in a comfortable silence to the Apparition point outside Hogwarts, and then Auror Oliveira took his arm and hold it closely.  
  
A few seconds of a shifting discomfort, and they were at the Diagon Alley, they were some wizards and witches buying school supplies, but not that many. They started walking through the street and after a few moments, Draco noticed that Oliveira hadn't let go of his arm yet, so he quickly did so. The Auror just smiled his way and kept going a few steps ahead of Draco, which gave him the opportunity to ogle a bit over the tall, lean and so very dark body of the other. In his head, Draco compared him to a delicious piece of Dark chocolate, bitter and rich.  
  
They went this way buying what was necessary of the school supply list. Some vendors were not at all nice about selling to a former Death Eater, it did not matter if there was an Auror next to him, he was 100% sure the cashier in Flourish and Boot overcharged him, but he did not mind.  
  
When he had bought it all he needed from the list, Auror Oliveira turned to him.  
  
“Got it all from that list?” He nodded. “Okay, let's get you back to Hogwarts then”.  
  
“Actually, I was wondering if I could buy some personal stuff before we go.” Draco asked without really asking.  
  
“You know Draco, can I call you Draco now?” Draco smiled a bit, his name sounded so sexy with that accent. “I really shouldn't, I have order to escort you to buy school supplies only.”  
  
“Yeah, I know that. But I need some toiletries and I do not think I will be able to order via owl.” His voice almost disappeared at the end of the sentence. Auror Oliveira looked at him for a few instants then huffed.  
  
“Okay, but make it quick. Lead the way”.  
  
They walked in silence to a small organic products shop in a forgotten corner of the Alley.  
  
“I'll wait out her for you, be quick.”  
  
Draco entered the shop and took a deep breath, it always smelled like bland soap there. The cashier and old lady looked at him and smiled, he felt his shoulders relax. Walking with precision and clam, he picked up a basket and started to pick some things he needed. Green apple scented shampoo and conditioner, 2 of each, a box of activated charcoal soap, cucumber facial mack, some scented candles for the bathtub, — pumpkin, green apple, salted caramel, spicy vanilla, 4 boxes of Earl Grey. He was going as fast as he could, remembering what he needed, then he saw something that caught his eyes, green apple scented lube, he raised and eyebrow and look around to see if someone was looking his way, apparently he was alone in the store. He picked 2 pots of it, then he went to the next corridor to fetch some lotion and tripped at something falling face first on the floor, his lube rolling out of the basket with some candles.  
  
“I'm sorry, I... Malfoy?!” Shit! Bloody fucking shit! Of course, he had tripped over Potter, because the universe was fucking with him! He struggled to get up with the rest of his dignity and composed himself again.  
  
“Potter” he said calmly, surprised not to hear the usual sting in his voice when he talked to the other boy. He looked so handsome with his tousled black hair, and muggle attire. He was wearing a band tee, Draco did not recognize it. His jeans hugging his figures so lovely. He sighed quietly. Harry smelled of Treacle tart and smoke, it was weirdly divine. They both stayed in an awkward silent for a few seconds, and Draco made up his mind. “Potter, I wanted to apologize...”  
  
“Malfoy, I received your letter, you don't need to do this” Harry said with a huff, Draco was surprised by this, since he did not receive any replies, but he scowled his features and went on.  
  
“Please Potter, this is already hard as it is, let me finish.” Draco was barely aware he had said please to Harry, and he just kept staring at him, with something unrecognizable in his eyes. “I am sorry for all the times I mocked you in school, and for the times I did the same to your friends. I understand now that the vision I had of things at that age was extremely wrong and my notions of right and wrong were misguided. I apologize for all the harm I have caused you during those years. I also apologize for my behaviour during the war, for being to proud and coward to do what was right and stand for myself, instead following a mad man I did not believed in. I would also like you to know that I do not share those beliefs, and I have not for a few years already. I apologize for not being able to help when you were trapped in my Manor.” His throat was feeling tight, but he kept going. “I am very thankful for what you have done for me and my mother. Without your assistance, I would be in Azkaban for certain. I will be forever in your debt.” He finished his speech with a curt nod, and went to pick the things that had fallen from his basket, He was surprised to see Harry help him collect the items, cheeks slightly flushed.  
  
“You know, you didn't have to apologize to me. I already know all that. I read the letter you sent me. But I do accept your apologies, and don't worry you're not in debt with me, you saved my life in the Manor by not telling who I was. So we're okay.” Draco darted his eyes away from Harry, and noticed something that made him blush crimson red. Potter was holding one of the pots of green apple scented lube. He did not seem to notice though. And then, he looked down to give the item back to Draco, and his cheeks flushed a pretty tone of pink. Malfoy took the lube that Potter was passing to him without words and looked away, and then he noticed something that would be marked in his brain forever. Harry Saint Potter had the same lube in his basket.  
  
With a cough, Potter went back to looking at the lotion section, a puzzled look in his face while he read the packaging of the scentless lotion, Draco himself picked one up and dropped on the basket.  
  
“I will see you at school.” Harry just nodded, focused on the lotion still. “Potter?” Draco said quietly.  
  
“Yes?” Harry looked up.  
  
“The pecan lotion is more adequate to your complexion.” And with that he left to pay for his products.  
  
When he finally left the store, slightly blushing, he was greeted with a small smile from Auror Oliveira.  
  
“You certainly took a while.”  
  
“I ran into Potter.” He said, Oliveira's eyes went big. “I needed to apologize properly.” He said simply. The Auror just nodded and extended an arm for Draco to take.  
  
Once again near Hogwarts grounds, he turned to the Auror.  
  
“You know my first name, but I do no know yours.” He said with curiosity, this was by far, the nicest Auror he met.  
  
“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you.” He chuckled.” It's Guilherme, but you can call me Gui. You Brits never get to pronunciation right.”  
  
“That is an odd name. Gui-llar-ma.” Said Draco trying the name out.  
  
“Almost.” He chuckled. “It was rather nice to escort you Draco. If you ever need someone to help you to shop, seek me out.” He said with a glimpse of something in his eyes.  
  
  



	5. Those eyes.

  
Draco entered his room thinking about his encounter with Potter still. His eyes seemed so void and empty, when he was not blushing.  
  
And then there was the Brazilian Auror God with whom he spent the afternoon. Thinking about both men, Draco felt his pants start to get tight. With a sigh he took the lube out of the bag he was carrying and started to strip, teasingly, only for himself. He took care not to crumple his clothes, and stood in front of the mirror. His pale chest sported a pattern of criss-crossed scars cause by the Sectumsempra curse in sixth year, somehow it did not bother him any more, he presented them with quiet pride. He admired his figure in the mirror, the work to repair Hogwarts had paid off in more than one way, he could see the soft definition of his lean muscles under his skin, his tights ticker and his arse perkier. He caressed his chest slowly, teasing the silky nubs of his nipples with lazy touch, no hurries. He was alone after all. When he was satisfied with the redness and swelling of them, Draco moved lower, caressing his scars, his pubes until he got close to the shaft. Then with intention, he ignored his erection and touched his groin and tights instead, caressing the skin, pulling on the coarse pale hair there, moaning pliantly with the expectation that was growing within.  
  
When the head of his cock let out a bead of pearly of pre-cum, Draco couldn't take it no more.  
  
He sat in his bed, on top of his heels, opened the green apple scented lube and coated his fingers, then caressing his puckered hole, biting his lips tightly. With light touches at the beginning, then with a bit more press to it until he had one finger inside himself, realizing his lip from his teeth he moaned loudly. He added a second finger, tights trembling with the effort to keep himself seated. He worked his arsehole until it was wet and lose, and entered a third finger to it. When he found his prostate it was too much, and he fell forward in the bed, rutting his untouched cock to the mattress, keeping his hips up in the air. He felt his ball draw up, and the coiling sensation in the pit of his stomach. He was so close, rutting the bed, fingers up in his arse rubbing his prostate repeatedly, imagining green eyes, then caramel eyes, blushing cheeks and smiles full of niceness. With one last thought to the clash of dark brown and olive skin he came. Panting loudly, sweating. Arsehole clenching around his fingers. He was spent.  
  
After a few deeps breaths, he got up and went to take a long bath, and he decided he would try the Ho'oponono thing.  
  
He lit a scented pumpkin candle and filled the tub with bubbles, entering the tub he started to repeat the mantra, thinking of all the things he had done in the past and that were done to him.  
  
“I am sorry.  
Forgive me.  
I am grateful  
I love you”.  
  
He ended crying a lot in the tub, and by the time he stopped the water was already cold. He finished his bath, and dried himself, not even considering putting clothes on. It was still early to sleep, but he felt drenched after the day. Going out, meeting Guilherme, seeing Potter, apologizing, the orgasm thinking about the two men and then this mantra thing. Too fucking much for one day. He hopped under the sheets, and fell asleep, not even worrying about eating.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it and want to see more of my work, please leave kudos and send me a message.  
> Thank you for reading thus far. Hope to see you soon. <3


End file.
